


3:15  AM

by y8ungho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, late night, soft, this is really soft man i cried about 3347839 times when writing this, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y8ungho/pseuds/y8ungho
Summary: In which Seungkwan can't sleep, and decides to pay an equally sleepless Hansol a visit.





	3:15  AM

**Author's Note:**

> theme song : getsomerest/sleepwell - quickly, quickly

Seungkwan was a deep sleeper. Everyone in the band said so. The round faced man was usually seen in the mornings with a grumpy look on his face as he brushed his teeth, his dark blue raspberry hair sticking out from his head, quick to shoot a glare at anyone who tried to talk to him before he got his daily glass of water and tangerine into him. Seungkwan also had the talent to sleep anywhere, whether it be in the van on the way to schedules, head leaning on Seokmin’s shoulder, or at the backstage of a concert, his mouth slightly open as he snored (Chan and Jeonghan liked to see if they could get bits of food into his open mouth; if they did, Seungkwan didn’t even move, and he would wake up later with a mouthful of potato chip crumbs and pieces of cookie). But sometimes, Seungkwan couldn’t sleep, and tonight was one of those nights.

Seungkwan tossed and turned in his bed, letting out a few frustrated whines and grumbles, curling up in a fetal position only to straighten out again. He couldn’t find a comfortable position at all, and everything was too hot then too cold and his head was spinning and he couldn’t drift off even if he closed his eyes and-

Letting out a frustrated groan, Seungkwan sat up in bed, wrapping his fuzzy blanket around himself and running his hands through his hair. Above him, Junhui tussled in his sleep in the top bunk of the bunk bed that him and Chan shared, opening one eye to regard Seungkwan with a sleepy, annoyed gaze, arm poised to throw one of his pillows at the younger. “Kwan, go back to bed.”

“That’s the problem, i can’t,” Seungkwan whined, falling over onto his side and groaning. “I don’t know why…. I usually sleep so well, especially on the weekends… What’s going on? Is my body still overreacting from Cheol getting stern today? Is it because I whined at Jeonghan and my consciousness is screaming bloody murder? Did I eat something bad today? I only had tangerines and grilled garaetteok with honey today… It can’t be my stomach.. I don’t know what’s causing this, this is so- OW!” Seungkwan yelped quietly as a pillow slammed into the side of his head. “Junhui!” He glared at Jun and opened his mouth to tell him off, only for him to be cut off by a soft whine from Chan, who was getting irritated by the noise Seungkwan was making.

“You’re going to wake up the maknae, you dumbass,” Jun whisper yelled. “Either find a way to fall asleep or at least be decent enough to let us sleep peacefully.” The elder huffed a little bit before plopping his head on his pillow, pulling his blanket up to his chin and closing his eyes. “Just… I don’t know…” He mumbled, beginning to fall asleep. “Cuddle a plushie or…. something…."

“Cuddle a plushie?” Seungkwan echoed, looking up at Junhui’s sleeping form before looking down at his socked feet crossed in front of him. His eyes narrowed for a few seconds, almost like he was thinking, before he let out a soft huff and got out of bed, padding across the room and out the door, one thing on his mind.

 

Hansol was a napper. He could nap anywhere at any time, and he considered this talent very useful in keeping the mood of his group up and being the sunny curly haired cheeky boy that he was. However, this meant that he couldn’t sleep in the night, no matter how hard he tried. Usually it took him a few hours of deep breathing, eyes closed diligently, for him to surrender to the sweet release of REM. But this night was different. He was still wide awake, the alarm clock on his bedside table reading 3:15 am. An ungodly time, he thought, as he sighed and rolled onto his side.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to the room that he and Soonyoung shared open, but he heard the soft rustle of his comforter, felt the gentle dip of the bed and the arms snaking around his waist from behind, inhaled the familiar scent of citrus and vanilla that washed over him. He smiled softly as one of his hands moved down to the ones toying with his t-shirt, fingertips running along knuckles before he took one of the hands in his own. “Can’t sleep?” He asked.

Seungkwan could only nod as he leaned his forehead against Hansol's back, breathing in the homey scent of his cologne and the Lotus biscuits that he loved to eat by the handful. “Jun said to cuddle a plushie if I wanted to sleep better. I don’t have any plushies… But you’re close enough,” He said with a haughty tone that was definitely forced. In reality, Seungkwan liked Hansol. He liked him a lot. The boy with the gummy smile had always captivated him ever since his trainee days, and he was grateful that their debut in Seventeen had allowed them to get closer. But sometimes it felt to Seungkwan that he wouldn’t be anything more than Hansol’s friend. Which pained him a lot, but he couldn’t say that.

Hansol could feel Seungkwan’s heartbeat against his back, that’s how close the two were. Carefully turning so that he could face the other, Hansol began to brush the hair out of Seungkwan’s eyes with a gentle touch, their hands still intertwined under the blanket. Hansol couldn’t admit it outright, but Seungkwan looked pretty good for someone who was up at 3:15 in the morning, his dark blue hair blending in with the inky black of the room, a few strands and his face softly illuminated by the moon shining through the window. Seungkwan in general looked pretty good, Hansol thought to himself, the hand in Seungkwan’s hair pausing as he mulled it over.

Seungkwan looked up at Hansol, eyebrows furrowing with worry as he watched Hansol think. It had been a long time since the last time they had done something like this; the last time, it was the day before their debut stage, and Seungkwan was nervous as hell, so he did the only thing that he thought of doing in the early hours of the night: running to Hansol and clinging to him, whispering in sad tones while the other boy rubbed his back and soothed him with soft words. Soonyoung found them in the morning, Seungkwan’s head on Hansol’s chest, Hansol’s arms wrapped around the other like a vice, both of them sleeping like babies (it took Seungcheol a few shoves and a lot of coaxing to get the two awake, both of them blinking blearily at a highly amused Seventeen; Seungkwan turned ‘the deepest red I have ever seen’, according to Jisoo, and bolted to his room, staying in there until they were supposed to leave for their stage, turning even more red when Hansol sidled up to him and asked if he was okay with his signature cheeky smile).

“ What are you thinking about?” Seungkwan whispered, careful not to wake Soonyoung, who was shifting in his bed and mumbling the rap to Change Up in his sleep. Hansol visibly started, his hand beginning to move again, smoothing out the last of Seungkwan’s hair before he looked down at Seungkwan with a soft smile. “Nothing, nothing… Are you okay? Why can’t you sleep?”

Seungkwan shook his head and scooted closer to Hansol, resting his head on his chest. “I just can’t sleep. Do you have a problem with that?” He said, trying to sound annoyed, but completely failing to do so; he just sounded like a sleepy kid, something that made Hansol’s heart tumble with something that he couldn’t explain.

Seungkwan’s arms found their way around Hansol’s waist again and gently pulled them closer, his face burying into the soft material of the shirt that Hansol always wore to bed, the familiar scent of him enveloping in a cozy warmth that he wouldn’t trade for the world. It felt right, to be in Hansol’s presence in the late hour; to have his arms slowly wrap around him and smooth along his back, to hear him murmur "No, not at all... Sleep well, Kwan," in his ear, to feel his heartbeat slow down and his breath even out against his cheek as he fell asleep. Everything felt right with Hansol, Seungkwan thought, as finally, mercifully, his eyelids grew heavy and closed. 

 

Hansol slowly blinked, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sunlight shining through his window. He felt heavy, as if he couldn't get up, but once he looked down at his chest he realized why he couldn't, and the events from the night before flooded his mind.

Seungkwan's head rested against his chest, his eyelashes fluttering with each soft exhale he let out. His blue hair glowed cerulean in the sunlight, a stark contrast from the cornflower blue that the moon had coaxed from it the night before, but it was equally magnetizing. He couldn't see it in the night, but now the sunshine shined on Seungkwan's lithe form, all curled up into Hansol's side, attired in a loose shirt and what looked to be the blue pajama pants with the puppy print that Seokmin had gotten Seungkwan as a gag gift last year for his birthday (Seokmin was certain that Seungkwan would slap him, but was pleasantly surprised when Seungkwan took them with shining eyes and immediately got up to slip them on). Hansol couldn't help but crack a smile as Seungkwan mumbled in his sleep, his bangs falling in his eyes and his arm only moving from Hansol's waist to brush them out of his face, after which he blinked and let out a soft yawn. It took Seungkwan a few seconds to get his bearings, but once he looked up at Hansol's face with wide, sleepy eyes, he sprang up, cheeks flushing a tickled pink. "Oh- uh- good morning-"

Hansol chuckled and sat up, gazing at Seungkwan with a soft smile and thoughtful eyes. He couldn't help but be reminded of the last time they woke up in the same bed, when he had cracked open an eye to see the whole band crowded around the two of them. He remembered Seungkwan's face when he woke up after Hansol, his normally tanned cheeks turning a dark burgundy when he saw the spectacle in front of him; he had immediately bolted from the bed afterwards, cheeks still the same flaming color when he emerged a few hours later from his room, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt and looking down as he followed the group to the van, only for him to shove past them all and book it to the vehicle after Hansol asked if he was okay.

Seungkwan saw Hansol's eyes go thoughtful again and he huffed, his cheeks going back to normal. "Hansol, what are you thinking about?" He asked, lips forming into one of his signature pouts. He crossed his arms, trying to look as irritated as he could (absolutely impossible, considering whenever Seungkwan woke up he looked like a ruffled kitten), only to suck in a sharp breath as Hansol scooted himself closer to Seungkwan, their knees touching each other.

"I'm just thinking about the last time you woke up in my bed," Hansol said pleasantly, leaning his head on his hand as he regarded the other, relishing the way his cheeks turned a flushed rose. "Quite a scene, don't you think?"

Seungkwan felt his cheeks flare, and his eyes narrowed as he retorted, "The only thing we need to think about is the veritable bird's nest that is your hair," reaching out and gently patting the soft strands. 

"And what about those strawberry cheeks of yours, Mr. Tangerine?" Hansol shot back cheekily, sitting up and leaning closer to Seungkwan, their lips centimeters apart. "I think that's a nice topic of discussion, don't you think?"

Seungkwan's eyes went wide, his cheeks turning from the shade of strawberries to red wine. He was just about to talk back when a soft cough pierced through the silence of the room. And it definitely wasn't from Hansol.

Hansol and Seungkwan slowly turned their heads to the direction of the cough, their eyes meeting the wide eyes of a very scandalized Soonyoung. The dancer was propped up in bed, his jaw slack and eyes the size of dinner plates, flicking from Hansol to Seungkwan to Hansol again. He was surprised out of his mind. But slowly, the astonished expression turned sly, and in that moment, Seungkwan and Hansol knew they were in trouble.

"Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first svt oneshot! i just got into them and seungkwan is my absolute favorite; after learning about verkwan, i had to write something about them! this is slightly rushed and short, due to my busy schedule (don't we love finals?) but i'm still very satisfied with the end result! i'm planning to make this a collection of oneshots incorporating the entirety of svt but that will come with time!
> 
> i hope you like it, and dm me on twitter @seraphseo if u wanna talk or ask questions!


End file.
